Lost And Found
by Heavenmoonlight
Summary: Alice should know better then to get lost in the woods, because she will end up bumping into Ace and then have to spend the night in his tent. Oh Alice she should know better. Read and see what happens when these two are stuck in a tent.


Lost and Found

"Am I ever going to get there!?" Alice says to herself.  
Alice was walking in the woods walking towards the amusement park. She hasn't been there for a while and thought it was time to pay everyone there a visit. She wanted to see all her friends and ride the rides. she just wanted to have some fun. Alice was humming to herself then she heard a crack noise behind her. She stopped and turned around to see that no one was there. Alice shrugged and kept walking then heard another crack behind her. She kept walking trying to ignore it. Then she started hearing footsteps behind her drawing closer and closer. Alice's heart started to race and she was getting a little scared. She isn't the kind to get scared of little noises but this was a different situation. The footsteps draw in much closer and she swears she heard breathing behind her. Then someone grabbed her arm. Alice screamed closing her eyes not wanting to see what is behind her and put her hand in a fist and punched who ever grabbed her in the chest.  
"Ow Alice! Damn you didn't have to hit me!"  
Alice opened her eyes and what you know it was Ace. Alice's face grew red.  
"Oh my god I am so sorry Ace!" Ace rubbed his chest.  
"Damn you got a strong arm. That actually hurt. All I wanted to so is surprise you."  
Ace starts grinning and Alice hits him again looking angry.  
"Ace you scared me!" Ace laughs and hugs Alice. Her face turns dark red.  
"Aw no need to be scared. I would always protect you Alice. Just wanted to see your reaction." Alice wiggles out of Aces arms face completely red. Alice things "anytime he hugs me...I never want him to let me go...can't let him know that."  
"By the way where are you going Alice?"  
"To the amusement park." Ace smiles.  
"Hey let me lead you there just to make it up to you for scarying you."  
Alice sighs.  
"Better not get me lost this time Ace." Ace hooks his arm in Alice's and starts walking.  
"Don't worry I been there hundreds of time."  
An hour passes  
"Alright Alice we are completely lost" ace says smiling like a dummy.  
Alice yells at ace waving her hands in the air.  
"Ace! You told me you knew the way!"  
"I do know the way just have to follow the yellow brick road"  
"Ace! There is no yellow brick road!"  
"Whoops I got the wrong fairy tail in my head then." Ace laughs out loud and Alice sighs and looks up the sky.  
"At least its still day time" Alice says then the sky turns black in a split second.  
"Geez Alice no need to jinx us" ace says smiling.  
"Well looks like we be camping here for the night."  
Alice blushes a lot and ace sets up camp before she even has time to say anything.  
"Come on in Alice hurry before the boogie man comes out." Alice rolls her eyes am goes in the tent. The tent is a little cold and Alice shivers. Alice sits down and hugs herself. Alice thinks "oh my gosh alone...in a small tent...with ace...its not that i don't like the idea but oh my this is so embarrassing...i like Ace but i am sure he doesn't like me." Ace goes in and sees Alice is shivering. Ace goes to Alice. He sits next to her and wraps his arms around her and pulls her towards him.  
"You could of told me you were cold Alice" Ace whispers. Alice blushs and her eyes widden. "oh my gosh...Ace making me warm...what! oh i am so happy but oh feel embaressed...but i want him to hold me still" alice thinks. she doesnt push Ace away. Alice feels his breath and can smell his scent. Ace starts to play with Alice's hair running how fingers through her hair. Alice blushs more.  
"What are you doing?" Ace chuckles.  
"Playing with your beautiful hair" Ace says smiling. Alice leans up looking at Ace.  
"Y-you think my hair is beautiful?" Alice asks face bright red. Ace smiles and leans his head closer to her face.  
"Yes everything about you is beautiful. You are the finest flower in all the land. Hundreds of flowers everywhere far an wide but one is different from all of them and that flower is you. You are sweet and nice and have a big heart. All I want is to be part of your life Alice" ace says with a serious face. Alice looks in his eyes and can tell he is being serious.  
"Alice…I love you" ace says then he presses his lips against Alice's. Alice's eyes widen surprised that he kissed her. Alice then gives in an kisses him back melting into the kiss. Ace puts his hand behind her head and pulls her closer deepening the kiss. Alice's face grows red but she doesn't move away. Ace leans back and Alice and him breath heavily. Alice's face is dark red.  
"I forgot to breath" Alice says. Ace laughs and kisses Alice's for head.  
"Learn to breath not time you kiss someone or when you kiss me."  
"Then...lets try...this again" Alice whispers and kisses him. Ace smiles and kisses her back then he stops kissing her and in a quick motion he is on top of her.  
"A-Ace!" Alice yelled her face bright red. Ace looks down at her with a serious face.  
"Alice...I want to show my love...I am going to make love to you" Ace says then he leans down and starts kissing her neck. Alice's face is completely red and her heart is racing. Alice thinks "Wait what! Shouldn't people go out first before this happens! I am not ready Yet! i mean i care for Ace a lot but I am not ready for this!" Alice yells and pushes Ace off her. Ace falls back on his butt and he laughs. Alice sits up blushing like crazy.  
"What is so funny!?" Ace laughs still and sits up smiling. Alice looks angry/confused/embarrassed just so many emotions going through her.  
"Oh Alice did you think I was serious about making love to you?" Ace says laughing still. Alice's face is more red And she looks so confused. Ace stops laughing and smiles and goes up to Alice and kisses her forehead.  
"Alice you gotta give me credit. I wouldn't go right into sex. I am not a horn dog. I could tell you weren't ready. Just wanted to see your reaction." Ace smile and Alice's heart beats more.  
"You jerk! I thought you were serious! I-" Ace then puts a hand on her mouth so she stops speaking. He does this lightly.  
"I am serious about it. Do not think that I don't want you. I plan to someday make you mine. But not now. I was serious don't get me wrong about that. My intentions are pure and I do honestly love you. But I also think of your feelings first. I know you are not ready so that's why it won't happen now. But someday when you are ready I will make love to you" Ace says. His face is serious and honest. Alice looks Into Aces eyes seeing his love. It is clear in his eyes the love he has towards her. Alice blushes more and nods. Ace takes his hand off of Alice's mouth and smiles.  
"I hope for you to someday love me back. Till then we should date."  
Alice's eyes widen.  
"You want to go out with me?" She whispers.  
"Well more want to marry you but for now I want to date so yes I want to go out with you." Ace says smiling.  
Alice's mouth drops open.  
"He wants to what me! Marry! What!" Alice screams in her head.  
Ace can tell Alice is surprised and he laughs a little and kisses her cheek.  
"My dear its time for bed. He goes and grabs two sleeping bags that were in the tent.  
"You can sleep on that side and I can sleep on this side" Ace says. Ace stands up and starts taking his shirt off Alice watches and sees he has a 6 pack. She then gets embarrassed and looks away.  
"Why were you watching me take my close off Alice. My you naughty girl" Ace says and Alice blush more still looking away.  
Ace then lays his sleeping bag out on the ground at the left side of the tent far away from Alice. He crawls into it and looks away from Alice.  
"Good night Alice" he says. Alice sits there not doing anything. She look over at Ace. Alice is completely silent then she crawls over to ace and pokes his bag. He rolls over and looks at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Uummm...can I sleep with you Ace...NOT THAT SLEEPING WITH YOU...but like...lay with you"Alice says almost in a whisper.  
"Well the bad isn't very big might be a little tight in here" Ace says. Alice looks sad and is about to crawl away.  
"But sure why now. Come on in here" Ace says smiling. Alice's face turns red and she smiles. She crawls into the bag with him. It is tight and she can feel Aces warm body pressed against her tiny frame. Alice then feels a warm embrace. Alice looks and ace is holding her in his arms. Alice smiles and she wraps her arms around ace. She can feel how smooth his skin is but she is just so happy that she doesn't care that he shirtless. At least she can sleep with the one she cares about


End file.
